Confusion
by bubble-chan93
Summary: Okies so this is totally not mine at all! I found it on my computer. I wish i could write. Anyway Axel & Roxas


**AxelxRoxas: No Title**

by ~Ninarocksmahsocks

AxelxRoxas

Roxas stayed bewildered in his bed, wondering why he had such a warm feeling in the pit of nothing, That he just can't put into words... He cannot understand.  
>He only feels it around the torch-red-headed young man who invades his dreams, just a couple floors down.<br>"Why... Why do I have such a feeling...?" He mumbled, trying to sleep.  
>He heard footsteps... the door cracked open... A small emerald light glowed in the crack of the door.<br>"Who's there?" Roxas yelled.  
>The door quickly shut.<br>"No! Come back..." Roxas stared at the door, awaiting a welcoming arrival of a guest he barely even saw. The Door slowly cracked open again, and the light gleamed once more.  
>"...Come in." Roxas said quietly, hoping the light belonged to the one he longed for.<br>The door creaked open.  
>The glowing emeralds floated below a dim, hazy torch that did not flicker. The fire in Roxas's pit of nothing stood before him... Awaiting a response.<br>"Um... Did you want something...?" Roxas Began to speak.  
>The torch began to grow larger as the light from those green, glowing emeralds grew brighter. Roxas got up and sat on his bedside.<br>The Torch got closer, and closer... It began to feel hot in the room. Roxas felt sweat trickle down his face. He could feel his skin twitch from the heat that didn't go away...  
>The heat intensified as those glowing green jewels grew closer, and closer... until he could feel a hot breeze on his face.<br>"What do you-" Roxas could not finish...For it is hard to speak with a full mouth.  
>He could feel a weight pressing on his sweating body... He felt whole again.<br>"...Who are you?" He managed to say, A tounge muffling the question. The weight came off of his body.  
>"Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"<br>The weight pressed on him again... But Roxas didn't mind. It was welcoming. Axel began unbuttoning his coat, his sweat dripping on Roxas's chest. He bit Roxas's lip, Wiping His damp hand on his chest, taking off his shirt... He unbuttoned his pants, locking His lips onto Roxas's again...

Roxas slept well that night.

"Axel, What the hell were you doing in Roxas's room!" Xemnas yelled.  
>"You wouldn't understand." Axel looked down, no shame on his face. In fact, he had a faint smirk wiped on his complexture.<br>"You had no reason to intrude Roxas's Privacy! You should be thankful I don't turn you into dusk for your actions."  
>"Like I said," Axel's head motionless, "You wouldn't understand."<br>"Why wouldn't I? We are no different. We both have no hearts. I would know just as much, perhaps even more about the heart than you."  
>Axel lifted his head, the smirk growing larger. he laughed under his breath.<br>"That's where you're wrong, Xemnas. Roxas makes me feel... Like I do have a heart. That's heart enough."  
>"Your feelings are getting the better of you. You have no heart. But, with Kingdom Hearts, that will all change. Tell me about your soap-opera feelings after our victory. But for now, Keep your romance-novel life to yourself."<br>Xemnas walked away. He had won that battle with words, But the war was far from over.  
>The fact that Axel really didn't have a heart was now in question... Is he even a Nobody?<p>

Roxas awoke early morning.  
>"What happened last night? Did I really...?" He questioned the events last night: The Restlessness, the emerald lights, the motionless fire, unimaginable heat, dripping sweat... A feeling of wholeness. That fire that filled his mouth left a light burning sensation. It felt... Good. He enjoyed the taste in his dry mouth, dispite the pain. He didn't eat anything last night though...<br>A flood of memories entered his mind. The warmth, the love, the emptieness, and the-  
>"No way! I didn't! I wouldn't..." He denied the events ever happened. He denied the final event that tied the night together most of all.<br>But he was still drowsy. He will understand soon. It will all make reason soon enough.  
>But really, would he willingly do something so drastic to feel love?<br>He needed more sleep. A lot more sleep. He dosed off quickly.

He awoke to a very hot room. He knew he had a visitor.  
>"Axel." He called out quietly, waiting for a response. Something stirred beside him. Looking to his left, was Axel. At last, Roxas could really see him.<br>"Yes?" He said patiently.  
>"What happened last night? Did we really...?"<br>Axel gazed into Roxas's eyes. That was all it took for him to know. To know he was loved.

Roxas had a good day that day. It was the greatest day of his life.

Larxene stared at Roxas with wonderment.  
>"What's he so cheery about?" She asked Marluxia, also curious.<br>"He must have had a good night's sleep last night."  
>"A really good night's sleep. Too good, in my opinion."<br>The two walked to Roxas, Larxene in front and Marluxia beside him.  
>"Why are you so happy today? Dosen't seem much like you, Roxas."<br>"Yeah," Marluxia added, "You must've had a really good night's sleep. We know you're not much of a morning person."  
>Roxas peered into Larxene's eyes. "So I slept well last night. Why should you care!" He turned around to avoid more eye contact.<br>Larxene smiled devilishly.  
>"You got a secret to hide? We won't tell..."<br>"What's it to ye? leave me alone." Roxas became irritated.  
>"Oh c'mon, You can tell us." Marluxia smirked wickedly.<br>"Leave him alone!" It got hot suddenly. Larxene and Marluxia flew backwards.  
>Axel's eyes burned in rage. "Get away from him!" Axel threw his flaming weapons at them.<br>"End this sherade, now!" Saix Yelled. "You know how much trouble all of you would be in if Xemnas found out!"  
>"Xemnas can go f*** himself, for all I care." Axel roared.<br>Roxas almost exploded in laughter, but managed to keep quiet.  
>"Before this gets any worse, I suggest you shut your traps before you get your fun-loving asses kicked to hell by Xemnas." Saix walked away.<br>Roxas felt really good. Not only did Axel, the little love he has, just defended him, but he also got a good laugh out of it too.  
>He walked away from the mess.<br>"Best day of my life." He muttered with a smile.

The sun had fallen quickly, so it seemed. Roxas lay in his bed once more.  
>He didn't know what to think of the events that have fallen upon yesterday.<br>He still had faint denial that these life-changing events ever happened.  
>"I need proof. I need proof that Axel really had sex with me. But how...? How could I prove to myself that he got intimate with me?"<br>He lay there, restless.  
>He heard a faint knock. The room got slightly warmer.<br>"Come in." Roxas said plainly. The door slowly opened, and the room was tainted with a faint greenish-red hue.  
>"Axel." Roxas said quietly. The room got warmer.<br>"I am so hot..." Axel said, "...But I feel so cold..."  
>Roxas blankly stared at the mezmerizing green eyes of Axel's.<br>"Come and get warm, Axel." Roxas motioned a friendly finger at Axel. The room got even hotter.  
>Roxas heard footsteps, the unzipping of his coat, and the creaking of his bed. A warm weight pressed against his body...<br>"Getting warmer?" Roxas said softly. Axel slipped his tounge in his mouth, in a warm liplock.  
>"You tell me." Axel muttered. Axel could feel Roxas's smile pressed against his lips.<br>"Who says mansex isin't romantic?" Yelled out a voice. Axel immediatly rolled off of Roxas.  
>"Who's there! Show yourself!" Axel yelled.<br>"Who's here?" the voice let out, "Shoudn't it sound familliar?" His voice sounded like an old vetran surfer.  
>"Xigbar!" Roxas hissed.<br>"What are you doing in my room!" He continued.  
>"Oh, I was just hearing some wierd-ass stuff coming from this room, so I wanted to pay a visit."<br>A pause emptied the void.  
>"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Roxas Yelled.<br>"Alright, chill. I'm leaving." He turned to the door, then turned back.  
>"Have fun now!" He quickly shut the door before Axel threw a shoe at the entrance.<br>"We aren't getting much privacy, are we?" Roxas smirked. "We might have to go into your room."  
>"Hey, don't jump to conclusions... we aren't finished yet."<p> 


End file.
